Responsibilities
by TheUltimateBlurr
Summary: What if Jiraiya had adopted Naruto after the Kyubi attack? Smart/Strong Naruto. Pairings Undecided Please review with some pairing so I can take them into consideration. Updates will be between 1-3 Weeks. Lemons Later on


**Responsibilities**

(A/N): First story so expect some mistakes. Pairing's still not decided. I have two in mind but not sure maybe I'll have vote.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto dattebayo!

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Bijuu/Summon Talking"**

'**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

**Chapter 1: Godfather**

A week had passed since Konoha was attacked by the Kyubi. A man was seen walking through the destroyed gates of Konoha. He was a tall man standing at an impressive 6'2. The muscles indicating that the man was a shinobi. He had a long white man with a horned hitai-ate strapped to his forehead with the kanji for 'Oil'. Covered in baggy clothes and a huge scroll strapped to his back. The man was Jiraiya of the Sannin. He had a worried look on his face.

The man was one of Konoha's spy masters meaning he only ever visited once or twice a month to give his report to the Hokage but due to him hearing of the Kyubi attack from one of his spies he had to rush back to see if his student and his family were unharmed. He quickly rushed to the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the Kami no Shinobi or even the professor due to his knowledge of the shinobi arts. He was also ranked as a S Class ninja and his name would make enemies shake in their shoes, but now he was no where near his prime he was merely an old man while still an S rank shinobi, he merely didn't have the skills he had in his prime.

Due to the Fourth Hokage, sacrificing his life to seal the Kyubi into a newborn child he had to take the title of the Hokage once again. He also lost his beloved wife Biwako in the Kyubi attack but she was one of the many lost on the night of the Kyubi attack. It had been 3 days since the attack has happened and he was feeling like utter shit due to the amount of paperwork he had been filling. It seemed like the paperwork was the only thing that didn't get destroyed in the Kyubi attack. He knew Minato possessed a technique which enabled him to do the paperwork faster but he had perished before he could ask him the secret.

He smiled when a strange cry erupted from a crib right near his desk. This was Naruto Namikaze or Naruto Uzumaki as he is known now to protect him for the enemies of his parents. Hiruzen had no choice but to hide the heritage of young Naruto since Iwa would not hesitate to send an army just to have him killed.

"He used the Death Demon Consuming Seal didn't he sensei?" came a voice from the window nearby the Sandaime's office.

"I am afraid he did Jiraiya-kun. There was no other alternative for him to use so he had to seal it within his new born child." Hiruzen whispered quietly to make sure the news didn't spread but Jiraiya had already planted silencing seals as soon as he arrived.

"I was hoping the rumours were false but it looks like I have Tsunade's luck. What about Kushina did she survive?" eagerly asked Jiraiya to make sure the child at least grew with the love of his mother.

"I'm afraid not Jiraiya she perished alongside Minato." Hiruzen spoke sadly.

"What about Naruto is he okay? Was he hurt?" spoke Jiraiya.

"He is right there in the crib Jiraiya. He is safe and healthy; he seems quite happy and cheerful just like his mother used to be. But he looks like a spitting image of Minato without the whisker marks" said Hiruzen

"That's good to hear. He is quite cute if I must admit myself he'll be quite the looker when he grows up just like my previous apprentice. So sensei, I'll be taking up the role as a Godfather and stay within the village with him or even take him with him your choice really" said Jiraiya solemnly.

"Konoha needs your spy network Jiraiya so I'm afraid you won't be able to take him with you or stay within the village" said Hiruzen

"Well tough luck sensei he will be under my care with or without your permission! Minato asked me to become the godfather of his child and I will not neglect my duties just because of the spy network if it is really important I'll take him with me and protect him! You can't stop me sensei! Jiraiya shouted at his sensei.

Hiruzen was in a dilemma since he was unsure whether to force Jiraiya to leave the child here in Konoha or either let Jiraiya take care of the child but the dangers of Naruto being hurt are high but he was sure Jiraiya would give his life to protect Naruto and he was currently one of the strongest shinobi in the world. Most believed it was Orochimaru but Hiruzen knows about Jiraiya's famed sage mode and even he would not be able to compete against Jiraiya if he ever decided to use sage mode due to it amplifying the abilities of the person by 10 and Jiraiya was already strong without sage mode so if he used it the results would be frightening indeed. So Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage had his choice.

"Fine Jiraiya-kun I'll let you take care of the boy but make sure nothing happens to him otherwise Kushina will skin us alive when we die" shivered Hiruzen.

Jiraiya also shivered. The anger of Kushina Uzumaki was legendary she even earned the nickname the Red Hot Blooded Habanero inside Konoha's walls or simply the Red Devil outside Konoha. She was feared all around the Great Five Nations due to her temper she was an S Class Ninja before she was pregnant and that was quite a feat in itself due to the lack of S class kunoichi. She was said to be on par with Tsunade Senju while being only half the age of Tsunade she had the potential to be one of the strongest kunoichi in the world but the title still remained to his former team-mate.

"Don't worry sensei I'll protect him with my life!" Jiraiya exclaimed whilst in a Gai like pose.

**Time Skip- 5 Years (Naruto Age 5)**

Two people could be seen clearly walking through a path. One was clearly a child while the other was a tall built man. The tall built man had white hair and grey eyes. While the shorter companion of the two had bright blonde hair and blue eyes which had a glint of mischief in them. They were known as Jiraiya and his godson Naruto Uzumaki.

It has been a hectic 5 years for Jiraiya it seemed that young Naruto had quite the energy due to him being an Uzumaki and a over a thousand year old demon stuck in his gut boosted his endurance to which most Ninja would envy. _'It has been the best 5 years of my life if I'm honest. To raise the brat has been one of the best choices I have made' _Thought Jiraiya to himself.

"Jiraiya-kyofu?" spoke Naruto.

"What you want brat?" said Jiraiya

"Where are we heading now? Can we train a little please? You said you'll start training me as soon as I was five and I've been five for 3 days now!" exclaimed said brat.

"Fine" said an amused Jiraiya

Naruto had wanting to train ever since he found out that his godfather was a ninja. He wanted to be a ninja to so he could protect all his precious people he only had two at the moment. One was his perverted godfather he knew he was a pervert since he seen him spying on women bathing and also because his other precious person told him to not become a pervert like Jiraiya. His second precious person was his Hokage-jiji he only ever saw him once or twice a month when he would go to Konoha with his godfather and he had met the Hokage on numerous occasions and apparently he was the strongest in Konoha but he didn't believe it since he was too old and wrinkly but he was told by his godfather that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to beat the Sandaime.

Finally they arrived at a clearing which was surrounded by tree's but there was more than enough space to build a house.

They both stopped in the middle of the clearing when Jiraiya spoke "Here we'll start you training now."

Naruto grinned like a madman. His grin was so wide it looked like his face would split in two.

"Right I want 10 laps around the clearing. Follow by 50 push ups, then followed by squats and you can finish it off with another 10 laps.

Naruto's grin nearly faltered but he knew he would have to train hard so he got started.

Jiraiya had an amused face while Naruto did the exercise he would train the kid to be legendary as he believed Naruto was the child of prophecy the toads had told him about. He would let him sign the toad contract in another few years when he reached 10 since he estimated he would have enough chakra to summon Gambunta. He reckoned the boy when he reached his prime would have at least 10 times more than he has and that is quite impressive due to him being a Sannin and he has been training since he was 10.

"Hello Jiraiya-Sama" spoke a voice

Jiraiya and Naruto both stared at the imposing figure on the branch.

It was Itachi Uchiha

(A/N): So First Chapter) I will most likely skip to the graduation next chapter. The chapters will get much longer as the stories continue. I will most likely have around 8,000 to 10,000 words per chapter.

My Story don't like don't read.

Pairings will be decided in a couple of chapters

Naruto will not be godlike but he will be smarter and stronger compared to cannon Naruto

Next chapter most likely end of next week

Anyways Till Next Time!

TheUltimateBlurr


End file.
